Strange days
by kepc
Summary: Stevie's anger at Alex's betrayal hurts her more than he ever could.
1. Chapter 1 You're not my friend

**_Set after Rose comes to Drovers Run for the first time after finding out Stevie is her Mother..._**

**_...Fisher..._**

Stevie and Rose sit chatting about the changes in Rose's life, and the differences between Michelle and Stevie and their parenting styles.

Stevie has relaxed considerably after her fight with Rose about her graduation dress.

Things are finally starting to work out for them and neither could be happier.

"Alex!" Rose exclaims then follows with " Hi Fiona."

...

Greetings exchanged Stevie shifts about nervously and the change isn't lost on Rose or Alex.

He feels the discomfort too.

Fiona pushes for him to tell their good news .

Looking at Stevie he sees her anger and something else but also feels her sadness.

For a split second their eyes meet .

Placing her hand on Roses back she ushers her away not wanting to listen or feel anything further.

Fiona leads him away in the opposite direction.

...

With guilt and longing he glances back.

He smiles as Stevie turns too .

Turning away from him she doesn't smile back.

Like a lamb he follows Fiona, convincing himself it's for the best .

...

**_Gungellan truck stop ... Three months later..._**

Alex pulls up at the bowser and Fiona climbs out.

The strain of living with her taking its toll on him.

He rarely laughs anymore.

She doesn't make him smile or care that he doesn't.

Its all about her and fertility clinics.

Obsessed with falling pregnant she's taken all the fun out of sex, life and their relationship.

...

Alex hadn't even noticed Stevie's Ute parked nearby until she scuttled out the side entrance looking more like a rabbit caught in the headlights of a car than the confidant woman he knew.

"Stevie !" He exclaimed spotting her .

Rather than look happy about seeing him she scurried on sending him a brief greeting and an even briefer wave.

Quickly hanging up the pump he moves towards her car.

...

"Arn't ya gunna talk to me?" He quips.

" Got nothing to say." She says dismissively.

"Stevie!" He offers with such sadness she sucks in air.

As her eyes meet his she replies. " I'm sorry Alex but we can't be friends anymore."

...

When he doesn't respond she glances up and is shocked by the expression she sees there.

He sniffs.

She's only seen him cry a few times and a pain so intense slices her heart.

" I have to go!"She states starting the engine.

"Stevie I'm so unhappy please don't end our friendship it's about the only good thing in my life right now." He says softly , shocking her.

Defensively she retorts. "You think I care about that Alex? You were all I had and you forgot about me for that thing in there. She was wrong for you from the minute you met her and yet you hung on like she was everything. For one blissful moment in time I thought you'd come to your senses and then you dumped me back into reality. Harry was right you're too good for me and obviously you realised that and stayed with her. So you can go to hell Alex and rot there because I don't care. You deserve to be unhappy and you deserve every sad and pitiful moment she brings to your life. You're not my friend because you don't even resemble the tough, strong and awesome man I knew, you're a weak and gutless excuse for a man now and we have no room for you."

Fiona walks out just as Stevie drives off .

Stunned into silence Alex watches her go.

...


	2. Chapter 2 Lessons in love

**_Kilarney ..two weeks later..._**

Fiona struts into the kitchen her face dark her manner menacing.

"Well that just takes the cake ! Life is so unjust sometimes." She grumbles.

Alex is drinking his coffee and is engrossed in the stock revues when she needles. "Alex I'm talking to you!"

Annoyed by her chatter and intrusion he angrily responds ."What."

...

" Single Mother's pumping out babies like there's no tomorrow and here we are desperate for a child and nothing!" Fiona blurts.

Looking up he responds. " Yeah!"

"Maybe she'll get rid of it like her last one!"Fiona continues.

Screwing up his face he asks . " Who?What are you on about?"

"Stevie! "

"What about Stevie?"

"See you never listen." Fiona snaps.

...

Angrily he stands and roughly folding the paper throws it on to the pile beside the door.

" I'll be back at lunchtime?" He tells her.

"Why where are you going?"

"Boundary fence with Riley." He replies.

...

Kate, Jodi , Regan and Stevie have already pulled the old fence down by the time Alex and a Riley arrive.

Greetings exchanged Stevie ignores Alex and keeping her head down works on.

Between the six of them the new fence goes up quickly.

Everyone is aware of the tension between Stevie and Alex but chatter on regardless.

...

Just before lunchtime with the job complete they begin the clean up .

Talk turns to the annual cross country race to be held tomorrow and who has entered.

Kate and Jodi have entered and Riley is teaming up with Regan's sister Jaz who is due in town later today.

Alex comments . "You might win then mate, Jaz is a fabulous rider. So long as you stay focused and don't get distracted you're in with a chance for sure."

Riley grins and says. " Yeah I've heard you were distracted yourself once."

...

Stevie glares at Alex and slamming the tailgate shut opens her door and slides in without a farewell.

As her engine roars to life Alex grins and calls." I bet you didn't enter once you knew she was riding!"

" Get stuffed! " She yells back at him.

Planting her foot on the accelerator sending clumps of grass and mud all over him.

He chuckles to himself before realising no one else looks amused.

...

"What?"He grins.

Shaking her head Jodi says. "You're a horses arse Alex !"

The three remaining girls climb into the other Ute and drive after her.

...

Pulling up back at Kilarney's shed Alex and Riley begin to unpack the fencing gear.

"Spit it out mate ! You're pissed off about something!"Alex remarks.

"Stevie's having a really tough time at the moment and even though I realise you're no longer friends . She didn't need or deserve that remark about the race."

As Fiona walks towards them Alex growls. " What are you on about Riley? What tough time ? All I saw was someone not pulling their weight with a fencing job while she kept giving me the evil eye."

Riley shakes his head . "Not pulling her weight! She's bloody pregnant mate she shouldn't even be out there at all! If she was mine I wouldn't be letting her do that. Jodi's right you are a horses arse."

...

With a look of astonishment on his face he exclaims. "Pregnant ! Since when?"

Riley's about to answer when Fiona snarls . "See you never listen I was trying to tell you this morning. She's four and a half months surely you noticed its quite obvious. Who ever it was had his way with her and left her a calling card."

With a snigger Fiona adds . " Just like an alley cat she probably has no idea who the Father is!"

...

Alex snarls. "Don't talk about her like that Fi she's a good person."

Fiona laughs a snootily replies. " Two children and two different Father's and no wedding ring ! You have a strange moral compass . Come on I need you at the house Alex."

Alex begins to walk back to the house with her .

Deep in thought about Stevie's news he half listens to Fiona rattling on.

Stopping he looks at her and asks. " I have something I need to do Fiona I'll be back in an hour or two."

" No Alex my temperature is right we need to have sex now!" She chastises.

He glares at her and snaps. "Enough! I can't do this anymore a child should be born with love .You've taken the love, joy and beauty out of the entire process ."

Looking wounded she replies. " I can't help it Alex . I'm trying I really am."

He doesn't offer sympathy and walks over to his Ute.

"Alex! Where are you going? Please stay we need to do this I'll make it better I promise." She begs.

" I'll be back in a couple of hours Fi but I need to go and speak to Stevie right now." He replies.

Standing beside the drivers side door her face changes from sadness to pure hatred.

"Oh my god! You think it's yours don't you?" She accuses.

" We'll talk when I get back." He states.

As he drives towards Drovers Run ,he tries to think of what he'll say to her.

Fiona runs to the house and phones her Father.

...


	3. Chapter 3 No happily ever after

**_Drover's Run._**

Sitting on the veranda Alex takes heart.

Despite her initial hostility Stevie has calmed enough to sit beside him.

Both acutely aware of each other they refrain from eye contact or touch in any shape or form.

A few times she'd wanted to flick him as he playfully teases her.

He in turn wants to ask her out right to tell him about her baby.

...

They didn't work like that.

At this moment a huge wedge of anger, hurt and confusion lay between them .

In time they'll work through that but for now they have to trust each other again.

Time was irrelevant.

Their friendship has been bruised, battered and left in a mangled mess behind them.

With unspoken words they both know this was the first priority.

...

" You look well Stevie." He offers.

She shifts uncomfortably.

Panicked he adds. " Round but well."

Instinctively she flicks him.

He flicks her back.

Both grin to themselves.

...

"Are you riding tomorrow ? " She asks .

"Nah ! My hearts not in it anymore." He answers truthfully.

She sneaks a look at his face .

Unprepared she feels a jolt course through her when his eyes hold hers.

" I miss you." He states.

She's still looking at him when Jodi calls . " Stevie phone for you."

...

Watching her walk into the house he picks up a book from the table.

" Everywoman " He says softly as he reads the cover.

Opening the marked page he studies the photo of a woman's womb and foetus.

He reads.. _Your baby is around twenty centimetres long and weighs around three hundred and eleven grams._

_You're probably feeling your baby moving a lot more by now._

A smile lights his eyes as he reads on.

_Small framed women may experience some breathing difficulties already as the uterus reaches higher pushing internal organs up._

_Breasts have increased in size and fullness._

He smiles to himself.

...

" Get off this property now!" Stevie snarls.

Shocked he's still smiling as he looks up and says. " Its just a book Stevie not a diary."

Her face is contorted as angry tears slide down her face.

" You rotten bastard Alex. I never thought you'd stoop so low. Get out !"She screeches at him.

...

Hearing the yelling Jodi, Kate, Regan and Jaz run onto the veranda .

" What in the hell did you do this time?"Jodi snaps at Alex.

" I have no idea!" He replies.

" You lying , conniving bastard! I just got off the phone from your solicitor asking for DNA tests when the baby is born so you can go for custody!" She accuses.

...

Regan and Kate have their arms around her and begin lead her into the house.

" Stevie I didn't do that ! I wouldn't, you have to believe me! " He calls after her.

Angrily she moves from the girls and asks them to leave.

Staring at him she states. " I trusted you once before Alex and you lied to me. Why should I believe you now ?"

" I don't know who the Father is Stevie. You never told me, so why would I assume it was mine."He offers.

Tears pour from her eyes as she whispers. "Why are you trying to hurt me ? How could you even question my loyalty to you Alex?"

Slumping onto the chair he holds his head in his hands.

...

Looking up at her he offers. " I don't know what to do?"

Shaking her head she looks disgusted . "Don't you? Well I'll help! Get out of my sight for starters and take your gutless ,cowardly self back to her."

"She'll take Kilarney Stevie." He gushes.

The sadness in her eyes and her words spear into his heart. " I never thought I'd see the day that you sounded like Harry. He thought more of Kilarney than he did about you as well. Our son will never know who you are because I never want him to know a piece of dirt meant more to his Father than he did. You don't need to worry Alex you can keep her and Kilarney and I hope they bring you happiness"

Turning she walks out of his life.

...

**_The end._**


	4. Chapter 4 Building a Dynasty

**_Epilogue to Strange Days..._**

"Darien come to Mummy." Stevie calls as the little boy plays nearby.

Looking at her he grins as she claps her hands and says " Come on. We have to write in our journal!"

He crawls over to her and allows himself to be lifted into his Mother's arms.

"I can't believe I even keep a journal let alone write in it every day!"She says to herself.

Whispering softly to him she gently places his hand on an ink pad then presses it down onto the book in front of them.

Wiping his hand she kisses his face and says. "What will we tell Dada today ?"

...

The little boy gabbles away as she animatedly pretends to understand.

Nodding her head she then writes... _Dear Dada today we are working around the house as Mr Smythe-Jones is home and we have to pretend we don't ride together._

_He doesn't like it when Mummy rides me on her horse with her, he says it's dangerous._

_I was born to ride and I have great balance ._

_Maybe one day you'll see me ride and you will know I'm safe just like Mummy does._

_Yesterday I helped Mummy muck out the stables and clean the tack._

_I'm very good at both but Mummy gets cross if I try to bite the round balls of poop she says they're yucky?_

...

Stevie stops writing as Darien begins to grizzle and tries to lift her shirt.

Loosening her top she lays him across her lap and he nuzzles into her and begins to suckle.

Smiling down at him she holds his hand before releasing it .

He rests it back on her breasts.

Swinging his foot backwards and forwards occasionally she grins down at him.

Running her hand across his face she coos. " Your Dada is a silly boy he's missed all of this. But we love him anyway don't we? "

...

Alex Ryan's heart is beating too fast as he slows and turns the car down the long dappled driveway.

He's taken months to find her and is hoping she'll talk to him.

Ringing ahead was impossible because he thought she'd run again.

For the first few months he'd looked for Stevie Hall but found no trace.

Then he'd tried the sale yards, rodeos and finally stables.

...

A gutsy little red head that was working as a strapper for the Smythe-Jones stable was his first lead.

Her name was Jane Stevens, his hopes rose .

Finally through some friends in racing he'd found out she had a baby son named Darian.

Bingo ! It had to be her.

...

Stevie has worked around the stables all morning with Darien in the baby carrier.

Untying the harness she places him on the grass and stands arching her back.

"You are getting way to big for me Bub." She says softly.

Squatting beside him she removes the clump of grass from his mouth and chuckling quips. "Yucky. Horses eat grass not little boys. "

...

From behind her Malcolm the trainer calls . " Jane you've got a visitor!"

Smiling she stands and as she turns says. " I don't get visitors remember!"

" Hello Cowgirl." His velvety voice calls.

Her heart stops .

Confused she grabs Darien and begins to run.

...

Alex is about to take off after her when Malcolm grabs him.

" Hey you said you were a friend. She looked terrified? You'd better leave mate."Malcolm says gruffly.

" I promise I won't hurt her. I am her friend and the little boy is mine . She ran away because I was married. I need to speak to her. Please don't hold me up or she'll run again. "Alex explains quickly.

Malcolm still has hold of his shirt and replies. " I'll come with you and if she says go! You do as she says or I'll call the police."

Alex nods.

...

In a panic Stevie has started to pack.

They don't have much as they move around a lot.

Darien begins to grizzle wanting a drink.

" Oh Bub not now we need to go. Just give me a few minutes and we can be on the road."She offers her voice shaky.

Her cheeks wet.

" He's come to get you, I won't let him take you Bubby I promise. We have to go, right now."She whimpers.

...

A loud knocking.

She jumps and looks at the door wiping her tears.

"Jane! It's Malcolm. Are you alright?"

Malcolm looks at Alex and says. " She's not there mate."

...

"Let me try." Alex offers moving to the door of the tiny cottage.

He knocks.

Silence.

"Open the door Stevie! I know you're in there. Don't make me break it down." He calls.

Malcolm glares at him.

Alex smiles and reassures him he won't hurt her.

...

Again he knocks and offers. " We need to talk Stevie. I have a lot to tell you."

He listens .

Silence.

Glancing back at Malcolm then back at the door Alex waits.

...

" Ok if you want your mate here to know our business that's ok with me. I'm divorced Cowgirl and if you'd hung around I would have told you that. I went straight home and asked Fiona for a divorce. I didn't lose Kilarney because she'd lied about the pregnancy! Marriage by deception is illegal so the divorce was swift."Alex calls loudly.

Silence.

...

He knocks louder and yells. " I came for my son!"

The door flings open.

He grins at the sight of her.

With the baby suckling at her breast she looks at him with her sad ,tear stained face and offers. " We're kind of attached at the moment."

He steps forward sliding his arms around the both of them and whispers. " That's ok I kinda wanted his Mummy too."

"Really?" She asks in a whisper.

" Stevie I love you of course I want you. " He answers.

She sobs into his chest .

...

"So are you ready to go? " He asks.

"Go where?" She inquires.

"Home to Kilarney." He answers smiling at her.

" Me on Kilarney!Harry would turn in his grave." She suggests.

...

"Well I'm planning a dynasty and the two of you are the most important pieces." He says smiling at her .

" Yeah? How many more pieces for a dynasty ?"Stevie asks.

He leans forward checking out her breasts then gently turning her around taps her on the bottom and says quietly . " Well we could get started on the next piece while the little guy takes a nap. He looks pretty sleepy to me."

Stevie looks past Alex to her grinning boss and says. " I think I can handle everything from here Malcolm thanks. "

Malcolm smiles and says. " I'll get your pay ready."

Alex turns around and speaking to Malcolm says." Donate it to charity mate. She's going to be Mrs Alex Ryan and she'll want for nothing."

...

**_Kilarney.. Eighteen months later.._**

Stevie rides across the paddock with Darian in front of her.

Alex watches as she slows to a walk .

"Riding fast Dada!" Darien calls.

Alex smiles and walking to lift him down kisses him and says. " I know I saw you."

...

"Hello bubba" Darien comments hugging the baby boy in his Father's arms.

"Jesse is hungry buddy and he needs Mummy." Alex offers placing the toddler on the ground.

Stevie dismounts and takes the grizzling baby from him as she loosens her shirt.

...

"Shh Jesse shh." She soothes.

Alex picks Darien up and says ." Come on you can help Dada ."

"Did Chad wake up." Stevie asks.

"Yeah he did and I gave him the expressed milk you left but he drank Jesse's share too."Alex offers.

...

" I'll have to wean them." She offers rubbing Jesse's head.

"Why would you do that Stevie they're thriving?"Alex asks.

She grins at him.

" What?"

...

"Why did I wean Darien?"She asks.

" Cause you were pregnant with the twins." He answers.

She stands grinning at him waiting for him to register.

His face lights up as he steps towards her and asks ."Again Stevie? Are we pregnant again?"

She nods.

...

" My god you're a fertile little bugger. " He chuckles before kissing her.

She laughs and replies. " I did have help and anyway you said you wanted a dynasty you didn't specify a time span. "

"Riley ! Come and grab this horse please!" Alex yells.

Riley arrives and takes the reins off Alex .

" How'd she go Stevie? " Riley asks .

" Really well thanks you've done an awesome job with her ." She replies.

...

" I've just brought in two more to start work on when you're ready." He replies.

" She's pregnant again mate so that may have to wait." Alex offers proudly.

" Again! Wow congratulations." Riley grins.

Stevie grins at him and says . "Spit it out!"

Riley quips. " Geez you're a bloody goer ."

The three enjoy the joke then Alex says. " Come on Mrs Ryan I think you deserve a nice mug of hot chocolate and a nap."

...

" What about a massage too?" She asks as they walk towards the house.

With his arm across her shoulder and Darien in his arms Alex whispers. " Shh Stevie the little guy doesn't need to know how he came to be. "

Giggling she quips. " So red wine and open fires shouldn't be mentioned either?"

Stopping he kisses her then offers . "Definitely not."

"Ok so we can't mention hay sheds now then either!" She offers biting her lip.

...

Raising his eyebrows he asks . " The hay shed?"

Licking her lip she says. " That's my guess for this one!"

She watches as he gets a twinkle in his eyes and a mischievous grin on his face .

" That was a sensational afternoon Cowgirl" He sighs.

" Hmmm yes definitely memorable." She adds.

...

"You said one maybe it's two again!"

"It was such a great afternoon it's probably three." She teases.

He throws his head back laughing loudly.

She smiles watching the joy in him.

Stopping he looks at her and says. " I'm glad you're pregnant again Stevie . You have brought so much love into my life ."

" Well you'd better get ready for a whole lot more Alex because I plan on continuing to produce children until you beg for mercy or we fill all the bedrooms. "Stevie chuckles.

" There will be no begging for mercy and I'll ring the architect in the morning about an extension. Love will grow on Kilarney because you're here and you're mine and I love you more than I could ever express."Alex explains.

...

She looks at him with such love in her eyes he feels it.

His lips cover hers as he has no words.

"Ow! " she yells pushing back.

"What?"

" He bit me." She says frowning.

"Well that's a bit naughty I'd never bite you." Alex comments .

She grins and shaking her head quips. " Hot chocolate first ok?"

...

Laughing he answers. " Whipped cream might be nice."

" We're not talking hot chocolate anymore are we?" She grins.

Smiling he shakes his head.

Giggling she says. " You're hopeless ."

"Hopelessly in love with you." He retorts.

...

Flipping Jesse onto her hip she offers. "You told me once you could be romantic for the right girl , I never dreamed it would be me."

" I kinda hoped it would be you when I said it but we kinda got lost along the way didn't we?" He remarks.

" Let's not go back Alex it's too painful." She suggests.

A slow sweet kiss signals the end of the conversation.

**The End.**

**There you go stevieLUVSalex enjoy:)**


End file.
